Living with your new lover!
by BayonetPoppy
Summary: What happened after Living with your ex-boyfriend's friend
1. Chapter 1

**Living with your new lover!**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

**A/N: The second part of Living with your ex-boyfriend's friend. Because a friend told me to wright more chapters (not noticing it was complete) I told her I was planning on doing a second part so here it is.**

**P.S: I want to give some of the credit to a friend because we were both bored and we started to role playing (I was Iceland and she was Prussia, no kissing or any Yuri shit like that!) so I'm going to put those ideas to some use. **

**Thanks Heta! **

**Feelings!**

Ever since Iceland was kidnapped and was humiliated in front of the other nations, he's be living with the man who got him in all the mess Prussia. None of the other nations talked to them nor did Iceland and Prussia talked to each other.

However, Iceland has been feeling odd around Prussia. He's been feeling tightness in his chest and his cheeks burned red every time he was near the other nation.

He went to ask Yahoo! To ask the following question _what does it mean when your chest tightens and your cheeks go red when you're near someone?_ But he never got the answer he wanted.

Iceland's phone ring and saw it was a call from Canada "heilsa?" [1] He answered calmly.

"I need to talk to you." Canada had a little raspy sound in his voice.

"About what?"

"I'll tell you when you come!"

Iceland swallowed "very well." He hung up and throw his head back and breathed in and out.

He got off the chair and made his way down stairs with face as if he did something wrong.

"What's wrong with you, sore ass?" Iceland turned his head and glared at the Prussian grinning at him.

Iceland looked down to the floor in shame "you're enjoying this?"

"Huh?"

"You want to see me like this?!"

"I-Ice, I-"

"Don't talk to me like you know me and answer me!"

"What the hell did I do?!" Prussia yelled at the younger nation.

Iceland didn't answer and stormed to the door and swung it open "You took the only thing I had left!" He yelled before sliming the door behind him.

Prussia looked back at Gilbird and Mr. Puffin "do Icelandic men have those months too?" He asked them, but they replied by shrugging their wings. Prussia sighed "Mein Gott!"

Iceland walked to the lake and sat on a bench waiting for Canada to do whatever he needed him for. He gazed at the lake, at the orange sky and the cherry blossoms, it was almost like he was in a dream.

"It almost looks like the cherry blossoms connecting the sky with the Earth," a soft voice told to him. Iceland looked up and saw Japan smiling at him "May I sit?" He asked. The younger nation nodded and moved up so that Japan could sit down next to him "Arigatō." [3]

Japan sat down and put his soft hands onto his lap while smiling at the site of the lake in the dawn. "So you're not disused with me, after you saw on that video?" Iceland shrived after bringing up that revolting thing to someone like to someone as pure as Japan.

Japan giggled to himself like a school girl "can I tell you something?" Iceland nodded. "Well, Greece and I do thing much worse than that."

"What you make such videos too?!" The younger nation was very shocked on what he was hearing.

"Have you heard of an anime called 'Rosario + Vampire'?"

Iceland nodded "I love that anime, but I wish it was as detailed as the manga,"

"Me and Greece do some cosplaying…"

"What did you two cosplay as?"

"I was Moka and he was Tsukune!"

"Þú stundað kynlíf á meðan klæddur sem anime stafi?" [4] Iceland blushed after hearing what Greece and Japan get up to.

"So what brings you here, Iceland-Kun?!" Japan asked him.

The young nation looks down at himself and clinches onto his knees "I'm here to see Canada," He whispered into Japan's ear.

Japan gasped and looked Iceland strait into his eyes "Iceland-Kun! He was here with Hong Kong around an hour before you came, I heard them say that they were going to see you at your home." After Japan told him what he heard he got up from the bench and ran. "Iceland-Kun, wait!" Iceland stopped and looked at Japan. "I'll get Greece and he'll drive you there."

"No! There is no time to waste, Prussia could already be dead!" Iceland shouted back as he carried on running.

"My, my!" Japan sighed to himself.

"What happened?!" A sleepy looking man asked Japan.

"I don't really know, but I think Prussia-San maybe in danger."

"Doesn't he want me to drive him there?"

"He said not to brother."

"…"

"Did you get them?"

"They only had Sebastian and Ciel."

"Well~ it's going to have to do, it is only Belgium and France." He smiled to Greece.

Back at the Iceland's house Prussia was lazing on the couch eating pancakes, drinking (awesome) beer while watching The Jeremy Kyle show on the T.V, however he put the volume of the T.V on so loud he couldn't hear the violent banging on the door.

Mr. Puffin and Gilbird tweeting away trying to warn him about the banging but the typical Prussian was drunk out of his mind so he paid no attention until the door came tumbling down.

Prussia shot up from his site "What the hell?!" He yelled out to two shadows of men at the door. The Prussian blinked and when he opened his eyes again one of the men were gone. Then something punched him in the stomach which coursed him to full to his knees "how dear you make the awesome me fall to my knees!" Prussia hissed at the man standing in front of him.

"You should have kept your dirty hands to yourself!" The man swung his leg at Prussia's head, however it wasn't enough to keep the proud Prussian down.

Prussia stood up slowly and looked face to face with his attacker "you should stop being a jealous shit, Hong Kong!" The white haired nation smirked "it's not my fault that I showed that little sweet angle a good time." Hong Kong than lost his temper and punched the other nation in the jaw.

"Stop it, Hong Kong." A soft voice ordered "I need to ask him something."

"What is this 'the ex-boyfriend club'?" Prussia growled as he looked at Canada and Hong Kong.

"Do you love me or Iceland?"

"Well let's just say…" Prussia went up to Canada's face with a big grin on his face "…it's not my fault that all your boyfriends want to bang you best briend."

As Hong Kong was about to punch the nation again he hit something much softer then the Prussian's cheek.

"I-Iceland?" Prussia witnessed the young nation that he was living with take a hit for him "what the hell do you think you're doing?!" The Prussian yelled at the Icelandic boy.

Iceland rubbed his red cheek while glaring at Hong Kong "I am not letting anyone hurt Prussia, even if it is my two best friends."

Canada pulled Hong Kong by the arm as they made their way to the door "sorry for the trouble, I'll pay you back for the door." Prussia's ex smiled and made his way home.

"Ja, you better!" Prussia yelled back at them.

Iceland fell to his knees with his head in his hands and began to cry "it hurts…so much!" He cried while scratching his red cheek.

Prussia then kneeled in front of Iceland and pulled him in for a hug "that was an awesome thing you did for me," Prussia Kissed the younger nations head.

Iceland looked into Prussia's red eyes with his teary "they hate me…don't they?"

"So what? As long as I'm here I will protect, that's just how awesome I am!" Prussia laughed.

Iceland blushed for a second before wrapping his arms Prussia's neck "you won't leave me will you?" The young nation asked and kiss answer was a sweet kiss from his new lover.

**A/N: [1] Hello? =** **heilsa? (Icelandic)**

**[2] My god = Mein Gott! (German)**

**[3] Thank you = Arigatō (Japanese)**

**[4] You had sex while dressed as anime characters? = Þú stundað kynlíf á meðan klæddur sem anime stafi?****(Icelandic) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Living with your new lover.**

**I don't own Hetalia!**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys! I had to go through a long process to upload this and I hope it was worth the hassle. **

**Big brother!**

Prussia heard his alarm go off and it almost gave him a heart attack, but he saw Iceland sleeping beside him with his small arms wrapped around his bear waste. "Ah~! How cute!" Prussia chuckled lovingly at his lover and leaded in to kiss the young nation's cheek.

"AH!" The Prussian squealed when he felt something toughing his butt. He saw Iceland trying to hide his smirk under the covers and chuckling to himself "Kesesese! You're turning into a little pervert, Ice!"

Iceland opened an eye and smiled almost to say 'take me, if you can'. Prussia grinned and jumped on top of his lover.

"AAH! Prussia, stop that!" Iceland cried and struggled with the older nation playfully.

They both were giggling and moving around in the covers, until some thing pulled the covers away.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!" Prussia screamed like a girl and covered his face with his arms even though he should be hiding more then just his face.

"What hell do you think you're doing with my little brother?!" The man yelled as he pulled Prussia out of the bed by the ear. "You know what, Emil, if he was a couple inches bigger then I can understand why this guy…but he's just…"

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!"

"…That."

Iceland grabbed Prussia's arm and pulled it towards him, "I never comment on who you should fall in love with, Norway!" Iceland hissed.

"As your big brother, it's my job to look after you and this guy is a danger to even himself!" Norway pulled Prussia towards him.

"So? At lasted his not afraid to be who he is!" Iceland pulled Prussia's arm more.

"He showed everyone a sex tape of when you were drunk!" Norway pulled Prussia's arm more and more painfully.

"IT WAS THE BIRDS!" Prussia cried with his awesome tears of pain running down his face, while in the background Mr. Puffin and Gilbird laughing at Prussia and about the sex tape that they apparently recorded and sent to Canada and Hong Kong and the rest of the nations…well sending the tapes was his idea, but it was the birds! But he couldn't remember how the hell everyone else got hold of the tape.

"SHUT UP!" The Nordic brothers yelled at the defenceless Prussian carried on being pulled by his arms as if he was merely a rope in tug of war.

"You're never happy for me!" Iceland protested.

"What are talking about?" Norway looked at his little brother with puppy dog eye's "I just worry about you, Emil, because you're the only family I have…well maybe Finland and Sweden…"

"What about Denmark?" The young nation interrupted.

"Fuck Denmark! But the point is that I will always be happy for you…"

"Ice! I think you guys broke my awesome arms…" Prussia whined.

"…Just not when you're going out with…him!"

Mr. Puffin and Gilbird flow to the awesome Prussian and began pecking at him, however the awesome one was too depressed to do anything about it.

Norway sighed and walked out of the bedroom and made his way down stairs, followed by the two asshole birds.

After Prussia finished crying, Iceland laid him down on the bed and looked at how childish his lover looked. "Get some sleep, okay?" Iceland kissed Prussia's forehead before getting out of the bed.

Prussia grabbed Iceland's hand and pulled himself up and looked into Iceland's eyes and said "your brother is hot!" Without concern for Iceland's feelings.

Iceland froze with his head down while his eyes were still fixed on Prussia. He reached out for the his bed lamp and held it with two hands, not caring that sparks went everywhere because he pulled out of it's plug very roughly. "What was that?" Iceland lifted his tilted head, with is hair dripping down on one side showing one eye to show off how pissed off he was at the other nation.

"Ice, wait!" Prussia rolled himself off the bed, then crawled over what he called 'The Awesome Adult Corner,' alone or both you can imagine what happens in that corner…but Iceland doesn't know about the alone bit.

"What's wrong, Hunny?" The young nation hissed as he began swinging the lap.

"Ice, Ice, baby! You now I only love you!" Prussia cried as he coward in the corner.

Iceland dropped the lap on the flow and went on his knees. He crawled over to the older nation and put his hands on Prussia's cheeks "it's alright, just say sorry."

"So-weee!" Iceland squished the other males cheeks so it would make him look like a kiss-fish.

"Next time you say my brothers hot, I'll top you and I will tear you apart!" Prussia almost pissed his pants when he saw Iceland's pissed off face, it was that bad he wanting for him to say 'join mother Russia, da?'

Prussia nodded it fear of his younger lover, however he found it arousing at the same time. He threatened to tear his ass apart, someone like Iceland do that to the awesome Prussia? No way! But maybe when Iceland becomes older and more experienced maybe that time will come…or not!

When the two lovers went down stairs and Prussia got a surprise, "West! What the hell are you doing?!" The two of them looked at their brothers, Prussia's little brother Germany and Iceland's big brother Norway.

"I came to make sure that my idiot brother is still alive!" He crossed his arms so tightly that you could see the outlines of his big mussels from his jacket and his jelled back sunny-gold hair shined in the light. He was the image of power.

"I'm not an idiot, right Ice?" Prussia looked at his love-struck boyfriend drooling over Germany.

"Take me now," He thought out loud.

"I-Ice?"

**A/N: You can now find me on Tumblr as ChibiTheRipper and My first blog is called 'FanartXOCs' don't judge me I couldn't think of a good name. I haven't uploaded a lot (only one thing and it's a pitcher of Kaneki Ken from Tokyo Ghoul that I drew). **


	3. Chapter 3

**Living with your new lover.**

**I don't own Hetalia!**

After Norway telling Iceland that Prussia wasn't good for him and Germany scolding Prussia, they both finally went home. "Do you think they're dating to?" Prussia asked his lover.

Iceland didn't answer him; he was still too love struck over Germany. Prussia looked down at himself, he knew he wasn't as tall and muscular as his little brother. He didn't want to lose Iceland over his brother; for once he may of found someone he may want to spend the rest of his life with.

Prussia bit onto his lip and stood up from his seat, then walked over to where Iceland was sitting "Ice, we need to talk!" He demanded.

"Oh! What about?" Iceland asked.

The older nation then pushed Iceland down on the sofa then gave him a passionate kisses. Prussia broke the kiss and looked down at his bright red lover "I want to make this official…" The Prussian man looked at the Icelandic boy with determination and pride "I want to get married, Ice."

"But we've only been tougher for a couple of months!"

"So? All the big stars do it!"

"Bu-but-" Prussia cuts Iceland off with another kiss and breaks away again.

"I'll get a job, then I'll put a ring on your finger…before you stop loving me!"

Iceland wanted to ask what he meant by what he means by before he stops loving him, Prussia was all ready out of the door a long with Gilbird by his side. "What was he talking about?" Iceland sighed to himself.

* * *

**1 hour later…**

"Mien Gott, why is it so hard to get a job around here?" After ten minutes of trying to look of a job, the awesome Prussia gave up and went to a pub that was owned by the greatest pirate of all time, England.

"Oh! Look who the cat dragged in!" England hissed as he looked down at the Prussian with his disgusted green eyes.

"Shut up, Majestic-eyebrows! Give me a beer!" Prussia slammed his fist on the bar drawing attention to himself, but he was to awesome to care.

England gave Prussia his beer "so what are you doing here without a guidance anyway?" He smirked before taking a sip to of his proper English tea.

"I'm trying to get a job, so that I can get Ice an awesome ring and have an awesome wedding."

England spat out his tea and went up to Prussia's face "you're going for it! You've got to be kidding me!"

The Prussian rose an eyebrow with his arms crossed "why do you sound so surprised?"

"You've been in more relationships then France has harassed me in a century, what the bloody hell died and made you want such commitment?"

"I love him, but it seems that no one believes me!" Prussia yelled out from the top for his lungs, he started making a scene "that's right world, I LOVE ICELAND!"

"I like Iceland too!" Some random person in the bar heckled him while he was telling the world that he was I love.

"Shut up, you prat! We get it, your in love, you don't have to yell so loud about it." England slapped Prussia on the face twice on each cheek with the back of his hand and then put his hands on the other nation's shoulders "You can work here, if you can just be quiet."

Prussia red eyes got wider with happiness, "thank you so much, Iggy!" Prussia jumped over the bar putting his arms around England and started kissing him all over his face. "Alright, calm the bloody hell down! And never call me that again."

* * *

Back at Iceland's house, Iceland stayed in his room on his bed while cuddling a stuffed bunny rabbit that he hugged whenever Prussia wasn't home. He dug his head into the bunny's and said "hurry up and come home, you big idiot!"


End file.
